Secret Vacation
by QJP PLP
Summary: Kagome has finally broken up with her boyfriend of 1 year, Hojo. Now Sango is taking her on the vacation of a lifetime! What wild and crazy things will these two young women get into? Well, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!
1. We're Going on Vacation!

QJP: YEAH YEAH YEAH! I know I said that after IMHIBC that I would be not writing anymore new fics until at least one of my other ones were completed. But before you hurt me with sharp pointy things, I shall have the right to explain myself. Basically PLP and I just came back from a vacation and I got this great idea while on it and so I just HAD to write it before the ideas got lost.

PLP: Uh-huh. You…right, Yeah, okay. Sure…yep. Oh, I'm done agreeing now. But uh she's the brains of this operation, don't look at me!

QJP: well it was my idea, remember in the hot tub when I told you about this great idea that I had? Then you started adding your ideas on to what I told you and then before we knew it…the fic was born.

PLP: No, I don't remember. I can barely remember ten seconds ago. I'm ten second Tom…er PLP!

QJP: gasp you don't remember that cute gay guy? How could you not remember him?

PLP: drools

QJP: HA! So you DO remember him!

PLP: Uh, no. Um, let's start this fic. Onto…Surprise Vacation, Chapter 1: Going on Vacation!

QJP: First though, the summery of all the 'major' characters in this fic.

Kagome: 22, Manages a 24-hour Wal-Mart, just graduated from U of M after majoring in Business Management. Broke up with Hojo after 1 year. Lives with Sango and little brother Sota.

Sango: 23, Works at a veterinary clinic, just graduated from MSU after majoring in small animal care. Single and looking. Lives with Kagome and her kitten, Kilala. Parents died in fire when she was 20.

Miroku: 25, Works as a Lifeguard at Holiday Inn. Pervert. Graduated from Honolulu State University after receiving his lifeguard license. Single.

Inuyasha: 24, Same as Miroku, NOT a pervert. Dating Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: 30, Manages the Holiday Inn.

Kikyo: 29, Assistant manager at Holiday Inn. Inuyasha's girlfriend…for now.

Sota: 10, Kagome's brother, goes to Armstrong Middle School. Want's to grow up to be just like his older sister.

Shippo: 16, Works at Rock'n R Ranch as a Groom. Sometimes goes out on the trails when they are short handed. Owns his own pony named Sugarfoot.

Koga: 25, owns Rock'n R Ranch. Single, hits on Kagome during their trail ride,

-------------------------------Chapter 1: We're Going on Vacation----------------------

Sango had been planning to go to Hawaii with Kagome for months. The only thing was, Kagome had absolutely no idea what she was planning. When Sango had gotten the call from Kagome at 4 in the morning, she knew exactly what it was about. You see, for a while now they'd been talking about Kagome's failing relationship with Hojo, she'd fallen out of love with him and they had been slowly drifting farther and farther apart. So, knowing Kagome only called from work for emergencies, it had to be the well waited for break-up call.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said excitedly.

"So I take it that you broke up with Hojo?"

"Yeah, finally. Now we can go looking for hot guys."

"And I know just where to find them."

"Huh?"

"Do you think you can take 5 days off of work?"

"Yeah, what 5?"

"The next 5 of course."

"Umm…sure, why not."

"Great! I'll pick you up today after you get out of work."

"What are you planning now?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Oh…you'll see!"

"Tell me!"

"No way!"

"Come on…"

"Nope. And don't you have to get back to work or something?"

She could hear Kagome sigh on the other line, "yeah, bye."

"See you later!"

A smile spread on Sango's face as she packed both her's and Kagome's suitcases and printed out the tickets from the computer. She knew that Kagome would call back at 6 when her shift ended. Now that she knew that they would finally be having their first "Girls week out" since Kagome's 24th birthday two months ago, Sango couldn't sleep and just stayed up just planning their trip. She nearly jumped out of bed when the phone rang. She grasped it, seeing as it was about to fall.

"Ready?" She asked happily.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome groggily spoke.

Sango hung up the phone and sprang out of bed, grabbing the suitcases that were by the door and practically throwing them into her truck in her hast to get to the 24-hour Wal-Mart that Kagome worked at. Once back at the small house the two shared, Sango had to practically shake the tired woman awake. Kagome then took a shower, and got into comfy jeans and a white tank top.

"I see you packed my suitcase," Kagome laughed when they going out the door towards the truck.

Sango nodded her head with a smile, "yep we are on a very strict schedule."

"Oh? And what's next on this strict schedule?"

"You'll just have to find out when we get there," Sango laughed, sticking out her tongue.

The two of them got their bags into the back of the truck. Kagome made sure everything she wanted was there, but found that Sango knew her very well and had gotten everything, the only thing she had seemed to forget was a sweatshirt but Kagome let it go and hopped in the truck only to find her favorite blue one in the front seat. Okay, so Sango knew her very very well. Once buckled in, she noticed that Sango was just sitting there grinning at her and holding something behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Just then Sango all but tackled her and quickly tied the blindfold securely around Kagome's head.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked.

"So you won't know where we are going." Sango turned on the radio to 94.5 and automatically started to sing to the music. Even though Kagome couldn't see, she sang to the music as well. And then she fell asleep. About an hour and a half later, Sango shook her friend awake after parking the truck. She paid a bellhop to carry their luggage and guided Kagome to the airport. They had a half hour before their plane took off.

"We have to hurry Kagome!" Sango was running and pulling the still-blindfolded girl towards baggage check. Once they got their bags checked and went through the long security check system, an announcement came on that grabbed Sango's attention.

"Attention Bishop Airport guests, we have a short delay on flight numbers 112, 118, 300 and 310. Also, plane 217 has arrived and will be departing in five minutes. Thank you."

"Oh dear…" Sango whispered. Once again, poor Kagome was dragged through the airport. "Can you run faster please?"

"Will you just take off my blindfold so I can? I already know where we are."

"Yes, but you still don't know where we are going." Sango laughed, putting ear pieces into Kagome's ear so she couldn't hear anything anymore. The two of them arrived at the check-up counter for their plane just in time. The plane was going to leave in three minutes. But since Sango and Kagome where the last ones to get onto the plane, it actually moved and took off in three minutes. Not like at the real airport where they say you'll be taking off in five minutes but you don't take off until twenty minutes AFTER the five minutes.

The plane flight was going by as normal as possible and it was almost time for lunch to be served. When the flight attendant, a man with long black hair and red eyes, came by Sango and Kagome's seat, Sango shook Kagome awake, for she had fallen asleep again, and was about to ask her what she wanted but never got the chance because the man said "No need to wake her. Let her get her beauty sleep, even though from what I can see she doesn't really need it." And his eyes roamed over her slender form as he said the last, his gaze lingering for a moment on her chest.

Sango gasped at the man's immediate action and foul words. Kagome bared her teeth and growled, "pervert," in a grumpy tone.

"What was that?" the attendant asked.

"Nothing. I'd like a cold glass of water and a grilled cheese sandwich please." She glanced at Kagome.

"Uh, I just woke up so a glass of cold milk will do."

"With a chest as big as yours I thought you'd be able to produce your own milk," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked in discuss, hearing part of what the attendant had said.

"I simply asked if you would like whole or 2 percent."

"Uh huh…2 percent."

The attendant grabbed the women's drinks. He bent over Sango to put the milk on the table. Sango read his nametag, 'Naraku'. After he set down Sango's drink he asked them if he could do anything for them. "No that's quite alright, you've done enough."

"Well, we should be landing soon." Naraku said as he finished giving them their drinks and started walking back up to the front of the plane.

"It's about time too," Sango muttered while glancing down at her watch to find that they have been in the air for almost 4 hours (A/N: by the way, this is just an estimate of how long it would take to fly from Michigan to Hawaii. I've never been to Hawaii so I have no idea the exact time it takes).

The plane landed about twenty minutes later. Sango double-checked to make sure Kagome's ear pieces and blindfold were still on. They walked down the plane and as they neared Naraku, he ignored them. Sango rolled her eyes and just walked past him. She wheeled around though when something had grabbed her ass. She tried to find Naraku through the people coming up behind her but couldn't find his face to punch.

She sighed and they walked together to baggage claim. After getting their stuff they walked outside to find taxis parked outside. They climbed in one. The taxi driver put their bags in the trunk. "Where to misses?" the driver asked.

"Holiday Inn on Milder Boulevard," Sango said from the back.

"That's a real nice hotel. They've got a really big outdoor and indoor pool. They've also got a big hot tub." The driver rambled as he pulled into the traffic filled world. Sango took out Kagome's earpieces and when they got farther into the island, she took off the blindfold.

"Finally!" Kagome snickered, rubbing her eyes. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Basically just checking into the hotel and un-packing our stuff. Tomorrow we go horseback riding."

----------------------------------------------At the Hotel------------------------------------------

"It's about time we get here!" Kagome exclaimed when the taxi cab pulled into the Holiday Inn. "I'm ready for a nice long nap."

"You pretty much slept the entire way here! I would expect you to be ready to go shopping or something."

"Well, there will be plenty of time to do that…we are staying a week right?"

"Yup. One whole week of nothing but fun and boy watching!"

"Then lets get settled into our hotel room and freshen up for tomorrow." Kagome declared, getting out of the taxi and going around back to grab her bags.

Once inside the hotel, they lugged their bags up to the front desk where a man with long silver hair sat talking to a young girl with midnight black hair. From what Sango and Kagome could read on their nameplates, the man's name was Sesshomaru and he was the Manager. The girl's name was Kikyo and she was the Assistant Manager. To get their attention, Sango cleared her throat.

"How can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I made a reservation here about 3 days ago,"

"Name." he asked, turning to his computer.

"Sango Takashi."

"Alright, here are your door keys. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you." Then, with door keys in hand, the two young women dragged their bags to their room. 'This is definitely going to be the best week ever.' Sango concluded when they got to the room and moved into it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: Well, what do you think? Good right?

PLP: Well they better think its good. And it's only going to get better after this. laughs evilly

QJP: That's right, there is a lot more fun to be had. Such as the…

PLP: DON'T GIVE IT ALL AWAY! They have to find out what else we have in store when they read it.

QJP: Fine, I'm sorry readers but she says I can't tell you.

PLP: I might as well end this author note before it becomes too long. Basically, we require reviews for all of our stories to be continued and this one is no exception. So please review…please?


	2. Horseback riding

QJP: Wow. I don't know what it is but it seems that I think of the most popular ideas.

PLP: I don't think its just you. Remember I helped with this idea.

QJP: True, but I thought of IMHIBC and that's also a really popular fic.

PLP: So maybe it's just our combined minds that think of the REALLY popular ideas.

QJP: Yeah, that could be it. I still didn't expect this one to turn out to be so popular.

PLP: Well, lets not deny the readers anymore. Lets start the chapter!

-------------------------------------Chapter 2: Horseback riding----------------------------

"Wake up Kagome, we're going to be late." Sango said, shaking the still sleeping girl.

"Late for what?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Trail riding. And the barn is 2 hours away so if we're going to get there in time for our appointment then you better get ready now."

Those first two words woke her up in a second. She loved horses and trail riding. "Ok, you got my attention. Give me 5 minutes and then we can go."

---------------------------------------------5 minutes later-------------------------------------

As promised, 5 minutes later Kagome emerged from the bathroom in a mist of steam from the shower all dressed in blue jeans, a tee shirt, and riding boots.

"It's about time you got out here!" Sango commented jokingly. "I'll bet you were wondering why I packed your riding boots right?"

"I kinda figured you had at least a little bit of horseback riding planned during this trip. Now lets go, I want to get there early so that I can scope out all the hot guys working there."

"Well, this IS Hawaii so there's bound to be a lot of them. Lets get going!" Sango stated, grabbing her car keys and walking out of the room.

"Since we won't be able to eat breakfast before our appointment, why don't we stop and get some McDonalds or something through a drive through?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the hotel lobby.

"Sure, I guess we can stop for something. I could go for a cappuccino anyway."

"That does sound good right about now. I think I'll get the same."

So, after stopping at the local drugstore and buying their cappuccinos', the two best friends continued on their way to the riding stable located 2 hours away.

------------------------------------------At the riding stable----------------------------------

Koga sighed as he finished feeding the last of the horses. 'Now to go see what the next group of people to go out on the trails are.' He thought as he walked out of the stables and into the small building that served as an office. Looking at the appointment book he saw that the next and first group of the day would be two young women by the names of Sango and Kagome. They had signed up for the walk, trot, canter, and in-hand gallop trail. 'Well, this shall be fun.' Koga then scribbled down the names of two horses that he thought would be best suited for them and went off to find Shippo and ask him if he wanted to go out on the trail with him and this group. He found him in the stables grooming his pony, Sugarfoot.

"Hi Koga. Do you think I could come with you out on the trails sometime today?"

"Actually that's what I want to ask you. Do you want to come with me on the walk, trot, canter, and in-hand gallop trail?"

"YEAH! That's my favorite trial!"

"Well then, when your finished grooming, put a blanket on him and turn him loose to finish eating then I'll have you get Sassy and Moon ready."

"Ok."

"Please remember which bridle is whose this time. I really don't want to spend the whole morning hunting down missing bridles and causing clients to get angry because it takes so long just to have a two-hour trail ride."

"Its not my fault if both Sassy and Moon have Twisted Snaffle bits. Plus that was when I first started working here."

"Then you shouldn't have to worry about that should you? I'll be getting Roscoe ready so when you get Sassy and Moon done bring them out to the hitching post."

"Ok."

-------------------------------------------Ten minutes later-----------------------------------

'How can it be this hot this early?' Koga asked himself as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it outside of the stall on his way to the tack room to get Roscoe's saddle and bridle. 'At this rate it'll be 80 by the time we head out to the trial.' When he got to the tack room he saw that Shippo was frantically searching around for something. "Looking for something Shippo?"

Shippo spun around to face an expectant looking Koga, "Uh, yeah. Moons shoe is coming off and I didn't want to bother you so I thought that I would re-attach it."

"You didn't have to do it yourself. Besides Moon is very picky about the days she'll actually let you near her feet and I wouldn't want you to get kicked. I'll get the stuff and reattach the shoe. You can finish getting Sugarfoot or Sassy ready."

"Ok…which saddle is Sassy's again?"

Koga sighed and pointed to a saddle that clearly said 'SASSY' above it. "You do remember which one is her bridle don't you?

"Yup."

"Alright, get her ready and out to the hitching post, we only have a half hour before the group gets here." Koga then went off to re-shoe Moon.

---------------------------------------With Sango and Kagome-----------------------------

"Are we there yet? My feet are falling asleep from being in these boots for so long." Kagome complained while looking out the window of their rental car.

"No but we are only about 25 minutes from the entrance, then another 5 minutes from the parking lot. Relax it'll be well worth it when we get there. I signed us up for the most advanced trail they offer, other than the jumping one."

"Will we be able to canter?"

"And in-hand gallop. Plus who knows, we might just get a hotty for our trail leader."

"Well then, I hope we get there soon."

--------------------------------------------Back with Koga------------------------------------

"Alright mare. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose." Koga said as he straightened up for the second time after trying without much success to pick up Moon's left hind foot. Said mare seemed to understand that no matter what happened, her foot was going to be picked up either by force or without, sighed and moved her weight to the other three feet.

"Koga, Sassy and Sugarfoot are all ready. Do you want me to finish getting Roscoe ready for you?" Shippo asked as he led the two horses past Moon's stall on his way to the hitching post.

"No. He's still kinda wild so why don't you go wait for the group to get here. Then you can have them sign the legal work. I should be done here in a minute."

"Ok."

Once Shippo left Koga returned his attention to Moon's hind foot. Bending down to pick it up again he was surprised when the foot came up easily. "That's more like it," he muttered to himself as he began to nail the shoe back into place. Just then Moon pulled her foot from between his knees and kicked him right in the butt, sending Koga face first into a huge pile of…sawdust. (A/N: I'll bet you were thinking 'into a huge pile of horse shit' right? SHAME ON YOU! I would never do that to Koga…though that would be pretty hilarious.) "MARE!" he yelled as he pushed himself out of the sawdust and proceeded to smack Moon's hindquarters.

"Koga what happened?" Shippo suddenly appeared outside the stall door, out of breath from having to run all the way from the office to the barn.

"Stupid mare kicked me. Have they arrived yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Alright well, I'm almost done here then I'll finish with Roscoe and meet you in the office."

"Ok."

After Shippo left for the second time, Koga managed to put the shoe back on without being kicked or stepped on. After putting away the farrier tools he finished tacking up Roscoe and brought him out to the hitching post only to find the most beautiful women getting out of a small rental car. 'Well, it seems as if our group has arrived.' He declared, smirking to himself as he tied Roscoe next to Sugarfoot and disappeared back into the barn to bring out Moon and get his shirt so he wouldn't have to worry about bug bites or thorns on the trail.

"Oh my god Sango, did you just see that guy?" Kagome asked excitedly as she waited for Sango to get done finding the bug spray.

"No, why? Was he hot?"

"Hell yeah he was. I hope we get him as our leader."

"Well, we still have to sign the forms and stuff so why don't you put some bug spray on and worry about the hot guy later."

"Alright," Kagome took the bug spray from Sango while she went to the office to fill out the paper work. When Kagome was finished using the spray she walked up to the office with the spray in hand. She got there just as Sango was finishing the paper work.

"You just need to sign the paper and we can go."

"Awesome, here's the bug spray." Kagome handed the spray to Sango and signed the paper. Sango put on the spray and then put it back in the car.

Kagome walked up to the horses hitched and pet them just as Koga came out. She blushed in a deep red as she saw how cute he was. Sango was walking up the hill when she saw the hot guy walking towards Kagome. She was jealous that the hot guy was walking up to Kagome instead of her.

"Kagome!" Sango called running up the hill to meet the hot guy.

Kagome turned as Sango came towards her. Once she reached her friend, Sango smiled at the hot guy. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Koga." He smiled, "Shippo!" he called. Shippo came to him leading a horse. The little fox kit greeted Kagome and Sango.

"Well I'm Sango and this is Kagome." Sango stuck out her hand and shook Koga's hand. Koga shook Kagome's, and she blushed when he took her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it before releasing her.

"Let's get going, shall we? We have a two-hour trail ride ahead of us. Sango you'll be riding Moon and Kagome will be riding Sassy. This is Roscoe; I'll be riding him. Shippo is riding Sugarfoot."

"Well nice to meet you all," Kagome blushed and petted all the horses. She mounted Sassy and Koga untied the mare from the post. He did the same for Sango. They were off for the long and fun ride that was to come.

Leading the group was a blood-bay gelding, Roscoe. Moon, the black mare with four stockings and a crescent moon on the forehead followed. Sassy, a chestnut with a flaxen mane and tail followed Moon as Sugarfoot, an appaloosa, brought up the rear. The four horses went at an easy walk until they hit the trees and then burst into a trot.

Kagome smiled and griped tighter with her legs. She blushed when Koga looked back at her. Roscoe slowed to a walk, so the others did as well.

"Doing okay back there?"

Sango nodded and looked at Kagome. Kagome blushed again, turning away from Koga in order to hide the obvious blush.

"How u doing?"

Kagome blushed once again as Koga slowed Roscoe down so that he was walking next to her and flirted with her. Sango looked at her in jealousy. Koga laughed, 'wow this girl blushes easily, and she's hot. Oh I'll flirt with her.'

"So, I noticed you looking at me earlier. Did you like what you saw by any chance?"

"Uhhh…" Kagome blushed again and looked at Sango desperately for help.

Sango, seeing how much her friend wanted out of answering the question, said, "Hey Koga, can we canter yet?"

"Sure, as soon as we get out of this mud then we can. Don't want the horses to slip."

Kagome thanked Sango with her eyes. Sango nodded and looked at Koga with a little glare. He widened his eyes and smiled at Kagome. She, of course, blushed.

"We can canter now Koga, we are out of the muddy area."

Without cuing, Roscoe flew into a canter and the others followed. Even though the horse stopped cantering after a minute, Sassy continued and flew by him. Kagome tried her best to stop the mare, tried to turn her into a circle but the mare won the tug of war. The reins had now slipped from her hands. She gripped the mare's mane and hung on tight.

Koga shook his head and galloped after the run away mare. He cut in front of the mare and they came to a tight spot between trees and slowed to a walk. Sassy bumped into Roscoe's butt and bit him. She got a kick in response so she threw up her head. Kagome laughed in embarrassment and blushed.

"Uh, thank you very much. I'm sorry she just didn't want to stop."

"Yeah I should have warned you but I figured she wouldn't take off like that because Roscoe is her boyfriend. I gave you her because I figured we could get together."

Kagome blushed, "Um I don't think so. I don't live here. But I appreciate the offer."

Koga frowned and went into an easy four-beat gallop. Sango and Shippo soon caught up. Soon they reached a field and Koga shouted back, "How about we have a little race? First one to get back into the woods gets a free date with me."

"No way Koga. You got the fastest horse. Besides, I don't want a date with you!" Shippo shouts.

"I don't think that should be the prize," Kagome agreed.

"Yeah, not much of a prize," Sango laughed.

"And sorry, but I'm not like that Koga. I know deep down you want me, but sorry Koga, I just don't swing that way." Shippo claimed.

"I'm not gay!" Koga shouted in defense.

"Lets stop arguing about your sexuality and get this race started." Kagome said with a bored tone in her voice.

"Alright, ready? GO!" Koga shouted, breaking into a full-blown gallop and taking up the lead immediately. But, knowing that no one actually thought of a better prize than wining the date with him, pulled Roscoe up so Kagome could get the chance to catch up and pass him. It didn't take her that long and within a minute she was galloping right beside him. "So you do want that date with me after all huh?"

"Oh get over yourself. I happen to be a very competitive person and I never back down from a challenge and always intend to win, no matter what the prize is."

Koga laughed, "Yeah right. Why can't you just admit that you want me?"

"A little full of yourself there, aren't you?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at me back at the barn. You can't deny it."

"Yeah I think you have a good body but you seem too much of a jerk for me."

"I knew you liked me. Hah!"

"Doesn't mean I want to go out with you! You are such a jerk!"

By this time, both Roscoe and Sassy had slowed down to a fast canter and Shippo on Sugarfoot was coming up fast. Sango was already way ahead of them and actually just about to enter the woods.

"Well, I guess I better catch up with my friend. See ya!" Kagome said, ending the conversation with urging Sassy back into the gallop and leaving Koga behind.

Long story short, (A/N: especially since this is going on 8 pages) Sango won, followed by both Koga and Kagome in a tie, and Shippo bringing up the end. The rest of the trail ride was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Koga kept on making passes at Kagome and almost getting knocked off of Roscoe once when he failed to see the upcoming low branch. After they got back to the barn Koga asked for Kagome's phone number and so she gave one to him, just not her own number but that of a co-worker named Ayami who was also a wolf demon and who was currently looking for a mate of her own.

"I'm glad that's finally over." Kagome said with a sigh after settling into the passenger seat of the rental car as Sango turned on the ignition and started pulling onto the main road.

"Oh come on. Koga wasn't that bad. And besides, we got to go horseback riding!"

"Not that bad? He made a pass at me every chance he got. I swear, he is the most consistent wolf demon I have ever met."

"We still have the entire day left, so what do you say we grab something to eat and then go sight seeing?"

"Don't change the subject, Sango."

"Well, I'm tired of talking about some wolf who just happened to be interested in you."

"Interested in me I understand, but being that straight foreword is just something I'm not used to."

"Then just forget about him and lets go eat then sight see, then head back to the hotel and go swimming."

"Alright, lets do that, I'm actually really hungry and can go for a nice juicy burger right about now."

And so, Sango and Kagome spent the rest of that night enjoying Hawaii and all it had to offer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QJP: Here are the review answers from last chapter:

Inu-Yugi: Wow, the first word huh? Oh and a lot is going to happen to Sango and Kagome, as if you haven't already figured that out already from this chapter…hope you enjoyed it.

PLP: yeah I know that the chapter was almost completely mine. But since it was my idea to start this fic in the first place, I have the most ideas.

Animeshallbrainwashusall: Love the sn. But yeah there are a lot of hot guys in Hawaii, course I've never been there so I wouldn't know and I'm taking your word for it. But I do know that there are also a lot of hot guys in Europe. Anywho, I guess you can say that Sango is somewhat rich because she inherited a fortune from when her family was killed in the fire (see her intro thingy at the beginning of 1st chapter to see what I mean). And thanx for telling me how long it takes to get from Michigan to Hawaii. And I'm glad you thought Naraku was funny.

Angel: Me? A writer? I've never really considered doing this professionally but if you say that my stories are good enough I'll see if I can actually write an entire book…thanx for the rating!

Fanficluv7Inu: Don't worry, they'll meet those two in the next chapter…and it's pretty hilarious too! And I meant for Naraku to be a perv, even though I think I could have done a whole lot better but oh well.

Thanx you 5! Thanx also to Chimeragirl, kougagurllover123, Bleh, and Kevin


End file.
